The present invention relates to an artificial and mechanical tree. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artificial and mechanical tree, including a plurality of sections which may be expanded vertically to provide a fully formed tree such as a Christmas tree.
Various artificial trees which are constructed in sections are known in the prior art, including such trees as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,621 to Barker and U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,834 to Smith. In the Barker patent, there is described an artificial tree having a plurality of vertical sections connected by ferrules, with some of the ferrules being provided with sockets for supporting the branches. The Smith patent is concerned with an artificial tree having specific means for securing together the plurality of tree sections.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved artificial and mechanical tree which is constructed in sections and which is capable of being formed into a fully formed tree having a conical configuration, for example, such as a Christmas tree.
The artificial and mechanical tree of the present invention includes a base member having attached thereto a pole member which may be constructed of a plurality of detachable sections. The outer portion of the tree is constructed of accordion-type tree limb sections, and each of these sections includes a plurality of tree limbs which are connected to and extend outwardly from a vertically collapsible and expandable accordion-type tubular member. The tubular member of each tree limb section is provided with a means for attaching said tree limb section to the pole member in the expanded configuration with the result that, when all tree limb sections are so attached, a fully formed tree is thereby obtained.